


Conspicuous

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty McFly has all the fashion sense of a vampire decades behind the times. Just- in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Conspicuous  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Back to the Future  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Back to the Future are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Marty McFly has all the fashion sense of a vampire decades behind the stimes. Just- in reverse._  
>  **Author's Note:** There was a Back to the Future marathon on TV. I have no other excuse for this. XD

"You do know how ridiculous you look, right?" Buffy arched an eyebrow at Marty, and he scowled.

"What, this is a perfectly acceptable look for the fifties," he glared back, jerking down on the brim of his ridiculous hat and shaking up the front of his ridiculous black leather jacket. The blonde had to work to keep herself from snorting out loud.

"And totally conspicuous. You look like some wannabe Danny Zuko from Grease, except Danny was too cool for that hat. And, I'm pretty sure that nobody _actually_ dresses like that now, or people wouldn't already be staring."

"Hey!" Ah, wounded male ego. She rolled her eyes at this younger, pride injured version of her friend, but he wasn't finished yet. "Zuko would be _honored_ to wear this hat. They're only staring cause of my impeccable style."

"In your dreams," she teased, but let it drop for the moment. She could tease him more about his vampire-esque idea of period appropriate clothing later. There were more important things for now, like keeping an eye out for-

"There he is," Marty hissed, hand batting at her arm as he brought up the binoculars the doc had given him. Buffy squinted and looked over the top of the car they were hiding from; she couldn't see as well as Marty with the binoculars, but Slayer vision was better than normal, so she let him keep them. Across the way, she could see their target accosting a couple girls. One, in particular, who looked pretty familiar. Her brow furrowed.

"Hey, is that your mom?"

"You recognize her?" He looked away from the scene across the street for a moment, giving Buffy a confused look.

"Yup! Marlene's got pictures of your parents up in her room, some of them some pretty old ones from when they were younger."

"You never told me why she lives at your school instead of with- well, me."

"Ah, ah, ah, spoilers. Didn't you learn your lesson with the whole almanac thing, Marty? Can't have you knowing too much, or things might go kinda kablooey. You'll find out why Marlene stays at the school sometime around, oh, 2009." After all, this Marty didn't know anything about what a Slayer was, much less that his daughter would be called as one when she hit puberty. All he knew was that Buffy was a guidance counselor at some kind of specialty boarding school Marlene attended, and that she was a family friend.

"2009? What happens in-"

"Down!" Buffy hissed quickly, because Biff was finishing up with Marty's mom. There wasn't a whole lot of time to react, so Buffy did the most sensible thing that came to mind; she grabbed Marty by the arm and tossed him into the back seat of the car, before quickly following herself. When she landed on top of him, he gaped at her, but she shook her head quickly, and grabbed a blanket to throw over them both. Questions swam in his eyes, most likely because he had no idea how a woman her size had managed to physically pick him up and _throw_ him into a car, but she shook her head quickly. Now was _not_ the time. He scowled again, but nodded and shifted, and they quickly discovered that two people shoved into the floor of a 1950's era car, hidden beneath a blanket and trying not to be found out, did _not_ work out in any way that would make either person comfortable, no matter how petite one of them was.

That was about the time it occurred to Buffy that she was stuffed into the back floorboard of a car in 1955, with the 17 year old version of the father of one of her Slayers, trying to get back an almanac from the 'future' that would throw the world into chaos if they didn't destroy it.

Then the Bif from her time got into the car and drove them off with the Bif from the past.

Her life was _way_ too weird.


End file.
